Signature Guidelines
Types of Signature Attacks There are several types of Signature Attacks. Signature attacks are attacks individualized to your character and can be fully customized. The following are types of signature attacks you can create. Regeneration of any kind as a Pro or Con is prohibited. Custom Attacks follow the same rules as Signature Attacks with slightly modified rules. IF it's not listed backtrack to the Signature Regulations and follow those. *'Signature Attack:' This is the attack that your character is known for. This attack can have a maximum of 5 Pros and 5 Cons. You may only own 1 Signature Attack. *'Counter Signature Attack:' This is a counter-attack when being hit by a powerful attack from the opponent and has a 50% chance of activation. Requirements for activation are you must be attacked by a Blast 2, Ultimate, or Signature Attack. *'Signature Transformation:' This is a transformation unique to only your character and only your character may use it under any circumstance. This transformation may have a maximum of 5 Pros and 5 Cons. You may only own 1 Signature Transformation. *'Team Signature Attacks:' This is an attack performed by a group of allies if all are present within the battle. If the maximum number of people in the battle is 4 the maximum number of characters that can perform a Team Signature Attack is 3. This has up to 10 Pro effects and 10 Con effects on the attack itself. When this attack is used, all of the other participants other than the initiator of the attack skip their respective turn. Custom Attacks * Custom Attacks may only have 1 Pro or 2 Pros and 1 Con. * Custom Attacks may not have a percentage effect higher than 25% for an effect and no higher than 5% if the effect of Stun can be activated. * You may have 2 Custom Blast 1 and Blast 2 attacks as well as 1 custom Ultimate Attack. Regulations Please follow these guidelines when creating your Signature Skills. There are three forms of Signature Attacks: Offensive, Passive, and Counter. When designing a Signature Attack or Transformation, contact an Administrator for their consent before you use the attack as the attack must be approved. The attack must have an equal number of negative effects as it has positive effects (Pros and Cons). Once the attack has been approved, move it to your character's page. Under any/all circumstances, the following signature benefits are forbidden: * A Pro or Con that increases any Stat or Multiplier above 50% with one Pro alone. * A Pro or Con that makes you "Invincible" or "Unkillable" in terms of combat in this system. This includes making multiple skills to use in succession in order to achieve this. * A Pro or Con that prevents your character from perishing in combat unless it is a Counter Attack Skill that can be activated when you would perish. * A Pro or Con that gives you EXP, Zeni, or any other benefits outside of combat. * A Pro or Con that allows you to repeatedly make copies of yourself, attacks, or copies the skills of other users. * A Pro or Con that gives you Legendary Status or Boosts similar to one of the Legendary Categories. * A Signature Skill is is the same as another user's Signature Skill. Seriously, there's plenty of ideas out there. Signature Attacks Signature attacks are attacks unique to your character, and may apply certain effect to your enemy/enemy team when it hits/misses. The more efficient a signature attack's effects are, the more potent their cons are. Some common applicable negative effects are but are not limited to: * Charge Time * Increased Damage to user * Loss of other attacks (Physical, Energy/Ki, or Arcane) * Inflict a negative effect upon user after the attack Signature attacks may also have negative effects that are separate from this list, but they must be within reason, and judged by and administrator, or another user with rights to do so. Effects can be applied whether the attack hits or misses, and it can or can not be applied to more than one enemy. Some common positive effects are: * Inflicting a Status Condition * Increasing a specific Stat for the duration of the attack. * Wide attack radius. * Etc. Signature attacks may also have positive effects that are separate from this list, but they must be within reason, and judged by and administrator, or another user with rights to do so. Signature Transformations Signature transformations are transformations unique to your character and can give you many different variations of bonuses. They follow the same as the regular Pro and Con list with of course some varying effects. You can only bring 1 Signature Form into a battle with you. * When making a Positive Effect for a Signature Transformation, the increase cannot be more than 50%. Signature transformations have a lot of uses, they can be used to and are not limited to: * Increase a Stat or Effect by a set amount. * Create barriers or resistance to certain attacks. * Inflict effects upon your opponent. * Create benefits for yourself and your team during combat. Signature transformations may also have positive effects that are separate from this list, but they must be within reason, and judged by and administrator, or another user with rights to do so. But, with each positive effect comes a negative effect. Some common negative effects are but are not limited to: * Decrease a specific stat. * Increasing the damage taken for a certain period. * Giving yourself negative effects. * Increased Stamina use. * A Maintenance Cost. Signature transformations may also have negative effects that are separate from this list, but they must be within reason, and judged by and administrator, or another user with rights to do so. The judging between the scales of your Pros and Cons listed within your Signature Skill or Ultimate Attack will vary depending on your race and character's development for combat. The Administrators will pay attention to how your character develops and how they fight and will attempt to benefit your character involving Signature Skills but not allow anything too Overpowered pass as well. Obeying the law of one's racial trait decreases the potency of the negative effects applied to it. For example, a signature attack that multiplies damage and speed by two, is more likely to receive more potent negative effects if used by a Saiyan, rather than if used by a Human. Category:Help Category:How To Category:Guidelines